Афелий/Разработка
|narrative = |artwork = |visual = Frank Mueller Koingyeal Jang Bryce 'The King of Rad' Mercado Liem Nguyen |sound = Julian 'Zimberfly' Samal Brandon 'Sound Bear' Reader Laura Vall |voice = Дина Бобылёва |conceptcredit = }} Чемпионы: планы – октябрь 2019 :Автор: Ryan 'Reav3' MirelesЧемпионы: планы – октябрь 2019 ;И тот, кто верит, будет вознагражден Чем вы готовы пожертвовать во имя веры? Только самые преданные смогут в совершенстве освоить следующего чемпиона. Это стрелок, которого с самого рождения обучали лишь одному: защищать веру от власть имущих. Бесконечные тренировки с различным оружием, готовность сменить арсенал в любую минуту и этот голос – настойчивый, спокойный и… нежный? Если хотите принять вызов, вам, как и этому стрелку, предстоят долгие тренировки, чтобы достичь идеального сосредоточения и пожать плоды своих трудов. Так все-таки чем вы готовы пожертвовать во имя веры? История создания чемпиона: Афелий :Автор: Riot Cashmir Бывает, что сообщество встречает нового чемпиона криками: "Рито, вы совсем рехнулись?! Это ЧЕРЕСЧУР!" Афелий, несомненно, вызовет такую реакцию. И это нормально. Вернее, даже здорово. Афелий как бы спрашивает, чем вы готовы пожертвовать. Готовы ли вы отказаться от возможности выбирать оружие? Хотите освоить около 30 умений? Согласны слепо доверять голосу, который слышите только вы, но который точно знает, что для вас лучше? Если вы вдруг поняли, что вам суждено побеждать, слушая шепот луны – пора сыграть за Афелия (и Алуну). Возможно, вместе вы сумеете создать нечто прекрасное. ;Вера – это упорство Афелий прошел очень долгий путь от первых набросков до окончательного варианта. Разработка заняла около года. Как обычно, все началось с определенной цели. Для Афелия она звучала так: творческая адаптация благодаря комбинированию способностей, а не быстрой реакции. Проще говоря, он должен был стать Ясуо для сверхпродуманной игры. С чего же мы начали? Что привело команду к образу Афелия, немого убийцы-фанатика из ордена Лунари с целым арсеналом волшебного оружия из лунного камня? Конечно же, все началось с магов и королевских битв! "В League of Legends почти полторы сотни чемпионов, но среди них нет ни одного мага", – поясняет старший писатель Дэвид Interlocutioner Слагл. – "Есть только синий человек с голым торсом. Аж в семи версиях. Но это не маги". В представлении команды разработки, маг – это тот, кто побеждает зло, используя знания. Не быстроту реакции, не направленные умения или вовремя примененные навыки. Важнее всего понимать, какой инструмент лучше всего подходит в конкретной ситуации. "Не знаю, кто первым предложил сделать Афелия стрелком", – вспоминает игровой дизайнер Сташ RiotStashu Челлак. – "Изначальный концепт мага был хорош, но при уже имеющемся наборе магов трудно было как-то разнообразить игровой процесс. Нам показалось, что среди стрелков такой чемпион будет выделяться гораздо больше. Что если вместо набора заклинаний мы дадим Афелию набор оружия?" Обычно за всех стрелков играют примерно одинаково. Вы выходите на линию, убиваете миньонов, забываете о мини-карте, несколько раз умираете, если повезет – убиваете парочку вражеских чемпионов, и приобретаете предметы. У разных чемпионов разные навыки, но в целом игровой процесс схож. Определившись с ролью и общим концептом "стрелка, меняющего оружие", нам нужно было больше узнать о самом Афелии. а, один из демасийских сослуживцев Квинн, заунский убийца, рыцарь, шуримский маг и заунская версия Барда.]] Концепт-художник Санни Kindlejack Пандита рассказывает: "Я начал размышлять над тем, в какую фракцию Рунтерры лучше всего впишется стрелок, меняющий оружие. Например, мы придумали злого старшего брата Браума, который меняет способности, направляя силы различных тотемных животных Фрельйорда с помощью резного шеста". Еще одним вариантом был Заун. Сумасшедший ученый мог бы смешивать химикаты и проводить эксперименты, создавая уникальные навыки или оружие. А если не Заун, то как насчет Пилтовера? У Interlocutioner была отличная идея создать для каждой задачи свой инструмент. Мне это напомнило охотников за головами – их нанимают, потому что они могут выследить кого угодно или что угодно, ведь у них есть оружие на все случаи жизни”. Кульминацией этой задумки стал пилтоверский охотник за головами, который взял свою последнюю жертву в плен. Его “помощник” перемещался по ущелью на летающем мотоцикле и сбрасывал охотнику оружие, которое ему требовалось. Но это был не Афелий. Kindlejack продолжает: “Я посмотрел на костюмы для Met Gala того года и увидел, что в них высокая мода сочетается с религиозной символикойVogue - Met Gala 2018, 09.05.2018. Я подумал, что эту тему будет интересно развить, и начал рисовать”. Одетый по высокой моде монах – романтический самоотверженный убийца очень понравился команде разработчиков. Он неколебимо верит в то, за что сражается, и это одновременно вызывает уважение и немного пугает. Мы нашли идеальное сочетание. Оставалось только определиться с происхождением чемпиона. Kindlejack комментирует свой выбор так: "Я пообщался с одним из ведущих концепт-художников, занятым на другом проекте, для которого как раз глубже исследовались разные регионы Рунтерры. Он поделился со мной своими набросками. Мне сразу бросились в глаза Лунари, потому что эта фракция уже знакома игрокам, но знаем мы о ней очень мало". До Афелия единственным чемпионом-Лунари была Диана, причем о ее народе было почти ничего не известно. Что мы знаем о Лунари, кроме связи с луной? За что они сражаются? Какая у них система ценностей? "Афелий дал нам возможность вдохнуть новую жизнь в целый регион", – добавляет Interlocutioner. – "Что происходит на горе Таргон? Наконец-то мы узнаем об этом подробнее". Афелий – это Лунари-убийца, который вовсе не любит убивать. Но он все равно это делает… и действует не один. ;Вера – это доверие По словам Interlocutioner, "Афелий и Алуна – близнецы, родившиеся в ночь редкого астрономического явления. Луна в мире духов движется по такой же орбите, как и настоящая луна Рунтерры. Когда отражение Луны затмевает ее, рождаются дети-Лунари с невероятным магическим даром". Алуна с раннего детства училась направлять волшебный лунный свет, раскрывая тайные тропы и смыслы. Ей суждено было стать оракулом. Афелий же осваивал боевое искусство, чтобы уничтожить любого, кто попытается навредить Лунари. Вместе брат и сестра символизируют две стороны культа Лунари: мистицизм и реализм. Их связь по-разному проявляется в игре. Riot Stashu объясняет это так: “Нам нужно было обосновать появление и смену его оружия. Почему игрок не может сам его выбирать? Как его получает Афелий? Почему у хорошо обученного монаха-убийцы нет над этим никакой власти?” Потому что Алуна знает, что нужно Афелию. В начале матча Афелий принимает яд, чтобы установить астральную связь с Алуной. Она находится в крепости-святилище в мире духов и оттуда говорит с Афелием и посылает ему заряженное магией оружие. Афелий становится проводником для ее магии, а это связано с огромным напряжением и не проходит бесследно. "Яд вызывает напряжение мышц, в том числе гортани. Поэтому Афелий не разговаривает. Но и это еще не все. Во время “сеанса связи” души Афелия и Алуны соприкасаются, и мысли брата становятся для сестры открытой книгой", – рассказывает Interlocutioner. – "Мне кажется, если бы люди умели читать мысли, им пришлось бы очень тяжело. У каждого человека своя реальность, и другого она может задеть. Но Афелий и Алуна проходят через это каждый раз. Они не могут лгать ни друг другу, ни самим себе". Немота Афелия поставила перед нами уникальную проблему. Будет ли игрок сопереживать чемпиону, который ничего не говорит? Как повлияет на эту эмоциональную связь голос персонажа, который нигде не появляется? Как подойти к дизайну звука для девушки, которая транслирует свои мысли из другого среза реальности? Дизайнер озвучивания Джулиан Riot Zimberfly Самал рассказывает: “Было важно подобрать правильные эффекты для “разговора по рации”, который происходит у Алуны с Афелием. Мы должны были дать игрокам понять, что Алуна находится в другом месте, и при этом не делать ее назойливой. Эффекты не должны мешать восприятию, иначе они могут запутать игрока и испортить игровой процесс”. Riot Zimberfly попросил актрису, озвучивающую Алуну, нашептать неразборчивые “заклинания” и сделал из них “помехи” на канале связи. Слыша их, можно представить, что по телепатическому каналу некоторые мысли Алуны ускользают в “эфир” против ее воли. Текстурный и музыкальный слои заставляют голос этой хрупкой, но сильной девушки звучать так, будто она говорит у вас в голове. Разобраться в ситуации Афелию помогают не только волшебные клинки-пистолеты и ласковые слова поддержки от сестры. "Для обсуждения уникального набора умений Афелия мы все набились в переговорку и стали думать, как сделать их наглядными для игроков", – рассказывает Kindlejack. – "С тех самых пор, как мы начали экспериментировать с абсолютными образами, мне хотелось создать индивидуальный интерфейс для чемпиона. А Афелий этого буквально потребовал". У Афелия есть Q, R… и еще R. Нет пассивного навыка, нет E и полноценного W. Ни у одного чемпиона в League of Legends до сих пор не было собственного отдельного интерфейса, максимум – расширенный у некоторых абсолютных образов и героев с развивающимися навыками. Но если у чемпиона уровень не повышается в привычном смысле, у него меньше навыков, зато есть сменное оружие, которое нужно еще и заряжать, – такому чемпиону требуется нечто большее, чем просто довесок к интерфейсу. “Было волнительно и немного боязно, – продолжает Kindlejack. – Я никогда еще не делал ничего подобного. Мне кажется, новый интерфейс действительно позволит самым целеустремленным сыграть так, как никогда прежде. И все это стало возможным благодаря инженеру интерфейса – Брайсу The King of Rad Меркадо”. Алуна будет присматривать за вами, шептать слова одобрения, давать советы и (что особенно важно) оружие из небесного арсенала. С ее поддержкой и новым интерфейсом вы сможете сосредоточиться на самом главном… сверхпродуманной, высокоинтеллектуальной игре. ;Вера – это неколебимость Как уместить пять видов оружия в рамках одного концепта? Как сделать уникальное оружие узнаваемым? И как связать все это с таргонцами, которые используют мечи и копья? Оружие Афелия – не совсем то, чем кажется. Kindlejack объясняет: “Это не традиционные пистолеты с магазинами, а священные реликвии Лунари. Я рисовал то, что в обычных обстоятельствах хранилось бы в храме в качестве церемониального оружия. Смертоносным его делает сочетание талантов Афелия и Алуны”. Из-за того, что в League of Legends мы смотрим на поле боя сверху вниз, силуэты пистолетов трудно отличить друг от друга. Чтобы обозначить их роль в игровом процессе, мы сохранили внешнее сходство с оружием такого же типа: например, дальнобойное оружие похоже на винтовку Кейтлин. Этого нам показалось мало, поэтому о многом также говорит боевая стойка Афелия и его анимация. С каждым оружием он двигается иначе, так что игроку сразу становится ясно, к каким навыкам и автоатакам у него есть доступ. “Выбрав концепт Лунари-убийцы, мы придерживались его во всем, – вспоминает Kindlejack. – Да, мы скорректировали несколько мелочей, но, по сравнению с большинством чемпионов, внешность Афелия во время разработки почти не изменилась. Чего нельзя сказать об оружии… я перерисовывал его раз десять!” Aphelios Concept 07.jpg| Aphelios Concept 11.jpg| Aphelios Concept 06.jpg| Aphelios Concept 10.jpg| Каждый раз, когда менялось, добавлялось или убиралось оружие, нужно было соответствующим образом обновить изображение. Не должны были повторяться цвета и формы – а также то, как Афелий держит оружие. Но понятной механику делает не только визуальная составляющая дизайна. "Очень сложно сделать звук выстрела магическим", – признается главный дизайнер звука, Брэндон Riot Sound Bear Ридер. – "Афелий не накладывает заклинания. Он использует огнестрельное оружие. Но это не обычные пистолеты, поэтому звук у них должен быть магическим". Почему Афелий вообще меняет оружие? Разумеется потому, что оно заряжено лунным светом! Магия Алуны со временем слабеет, и оружие отправляется обратно за завесу между мирами, чтобы перезарядиться. Игроку придется реагировать на эти изменения. Riot Stashu поясняет: "Один из плюсов схемы, в которой игрок не выбирает оружие, – возможность создавать супермощные комбинации в разных ситуациях. Поскольку заряд оружия конечен, игрокам придется оценивать, в чем их сила в данный момент. Если дать им комбинацию оружия, которая прекрасно подходит для дуэлей, они подумают: “Так, мне надо вступать в бой НЕМЕДЛЕННО”". Это и есть момент сверхпродуманной игры. Уникальные комбинации оружия Афелия создают для него и союзников разные возможности: вступить в бой, уничтожить башню, захватить объект или даже бросить вызов лучшим дуэлянтам игры. Чтобы стать могущественным сыном луны, игроку придется осознавать и даже предугадывать свои сильные стороны. В противном случае останется лишь зализывать раны и в следующий раз стараться грамотнее применить доступный набор оружия. ;Тот, кто верит, будет вознагражден Как Афелий много лет проходил подготовку, чтобы стать Лунари-убийцей, так и вам придется много тренироваться, чтобы понять свои умения и научиться доверять им. Афелий знает, как это делать, и вы тоже научитесь. Когда на гору Таргон падет тьма, поможет ли ваша вера выстоять? Галерея Музыка= ;Слова Awake to my voice And hear her call within Embrace the fear inside Surrender your mind to night again Close your eyes Have faith in me And leave the light behind You’re never alone Whenever it’s cold let the shadows take hold You’re never alone Let the poison in Feel the warmth arise Close your eyes Have faith in me And leave the light behind You’re never alone Whenever it’s cold let the shadows take holdv You’re never alone And live within, dreams revealed I’m with you, never alone Soon you’ll be Set truly free From all those chains you bear You’re never alone And live within, dreams revealed I’m with you, never alone |-|Видео= ;Прочие видео Поражайте небеса Трейлер события "Ночь и заря" – League of Legends| Афелий, Оружие веры Трейлер чемпиона – League of Legends| |-|Галерея= Aphelios Teaser 01.jpg Aphelios Concept 01.jpg Aphelios Concept 02.jpg Aphelios Concept 03.jpg Aphelios Concept 04.jpg Aphelios Concept 05.jpg Aphelios Concept 06.jpg Aphelios Concept 07.jpg Aphelios Concept 08.jpg Aphelios Concept 09.jpg Aphelios Concept 10.jpg Aphelios Concept 11.jpg Aphelios Concept 12.jpg Aphelios Concept 13.jpg Aphelios Concept 14.jpg Aphelios Concept 15.jpg Aphelios Concept 16.jpg Aphelios Concept 17.jpg Aphelios Concept 18.jpg Aphelios Concept 19.jpg Aphelios Concept 20.gif Aphelios Concept 21.jpg Aphelios Concept 22.jpg Aphelios Concept 23.jpg Aphelios Concept 24.jpg Aphelios Concept 25.jpg Aphelios Concept 26.jpg Aphelios Concept 27.jpg Aphelios Concept 28.jpg Aphelios Concept 29.jpg Aphelios Concept 30.jpg Aphelios Concept 31.jpg Aphelios Concept 32.jpg Aphelios Concept 33.jpg Aphelios Concept 34.jpg Aphelios Concept 35.jpg Aphelios Concept 36.jpg Aphelios Concept 37.jpg Aphelios Concept 38.jpg Aphelios Concept 39.jpg Aphelios Concept 40.jpg Aphelios Concept 41.jpg Aphelios Concept 42.jpg Aphelios Concept 43.jpg Aphelios Concept 44.jpg Aphelios HUD Concept 01.gif Aphelios HUD Concept 02.jpg Aphelios Model 01.jpg Aphelios Model 02.jpg Aphelios Model 03.jpg Aphelios Model 04.jpg Aphelios Model 05.jpg Aphelios Model 06.jpg Aphelios Model 07.jpg Aphelios Splash Concept 01.jpg Aphelios Splash Concept 02.jpg Aphelios Nightbringer Concept 01.jpg Aphelios Nightbringer Concept 02.jpg Aphelios Nightbringer Concept 03.jpg Aphelios Nightbringer Model 01.jpg Aphelios Nightbringer Model 02.png Aphelios Nightbringer Model 03.jpg Aphelios Nightbringer Model 04.jpg Aphelios Nightbringer Model 05.jpg Aphelios Nightbringer Model 06.jpg Aphelios Nightbringer Splash Concept 01.jpg Aphelios Nightbringer Splash Concept 02.gif |-|Иконки призывателя= Season 2020 - Split 1 profileicon.png|Сезон 2020 - Сплит 1 Nightbringer Aphelios Border profileicon.png|Предвестник ночи Афелий с рамкой Nightbringer Aphelios Chroma profileicon.png|Предвестник ночи Афелий (набор ЦС) |-|Эмоции= Season 2020 - Split 1 - Iron Emote.png|Сезон 2020 - Сплит 1 - Железо Season 2020 - Split 1 - Bronze Emote.png|Сезон 2020 - Сплит 1 - Бронза Season 2020 - Split 1 - Silver Emote.png|Сезон 2020 - Сплит 1 - Серебро Season 2020 - Split 1 - Gold Emote.png|Сезон 2020 - Сплит 1 - Золото Season 2020 - Split 1 - Platinum Emote.png|Сезон 2020 - Сплит 1 - Платина Season 2020 - Split 1 - Diamond Emote.png|Сезон 2020 - Сплит 1 - Алмаз Season 2020 - Split 1 - Master Emote.png|Сезон 2020 - Сплит 1 - Мастер Season 2020 - Split 1 - Grandmaster Emote.png|Сезон 2020 - Сплит 1 - Грандмастер Season 2020 - Split 1 - Challenger Emote.png|Сезон 2020 - Сплит 1 - Претендент